


Ryuko Matoi and Her Misfit Band of Sky Pirates

by Protiens



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Demons, Magic, Multi, Sky Pirates, Urban Fantasy, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protiens/pseuds/Protiens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing Ryuko Matoi would never forget, it would be the day she flew her first skyship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryuko Matoi and Her Misfit Band of Sky Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to preface this by stating that this came from a Band AU/Roadtrip fic I was kicking around. I have no real idea when it turned into a fantasy about flying pirates battling magic-slinging witches, it just did. Please enjoy.
> 
> My Tumblr: qualitystoryteller.tumblr.com

The front doors closed with a resounding thud as Stasuki returned home from school, Soroi’s thin frame tracing her like a shadow as she wound through the huge mansion to her way to her father’s office. She needed to talk to him, and quickly, the echo of her and Soroi’s footsteps quickening with the pace of her beating heart. Satsuki swallowed heavily, she needed to get to his study before _her_ ,before that woman showed up and he locked himself away with her in his lab for the rest of the night.

    A wave of relief washed over her as she made her way up the steps to his study, there had been no sign of that woman’s personal car in the driveway, and there was no way she would be able to interrupt Satsuki before she managed to relay her message to her father.

    She threw the double doors open and they clattered against the shelves behind them. Her face a mask as she steeled herself for the news she had to tell her father.

    “Papa!” She said, her resolve doubling as she heard Soroi catch up with her from behind. “I have something important I need to te-“ Her voice caught as her eyes made contact with the empty chair across from her, the desk in front of it littered with notes of various quality and substance that rolled in the slight breeze her entrance had caused.

    “My Lady,” Soroi huffed, a hand resting on the young heiress’s shoulder as he tried to get a second wind. “I tried to tell you as you left the car but I couldn’t catch you. Your father had me personally chauffeur Ragyo to the grounds a few hours before school let out. He said it was important, that he was on the verge of a breakthrough with the Hygh Witch. Forgive me for not being able to inform you earlier.” He added, the deep sockets of his eyes looking down to meet with his mistress’s.

    Before the full weight of his statement could reach Satsuki, a wail ripped through the mansion that made the young girl’s heart catch in her throat. She’d heard that cry so many times before, and always she had been near to sooth it. But soon another voice soon added itself to the maddening harmony, a low, guttural roar that made Satsuki think of a wounded predator crying out in hunger as she doubled back and made a mad dash for her father’s lab.

    “Lady Satsuki!” She heard Soroi cry as she weaved through the massive hallways, her lungs burning in her chest as she finally reached the heavy iron door of the laboratory. The cries were so loud now that Satsuki’s teeth rattled in her skull, her hands grasping desperately for the handle and pulling with all her might until finally the door gave with a sickening creak.

    There she was, her baby sister, chained and sprawled out in the center of a large summoning ring like an animal ready for dissection. Runes and characters made of pure fire licked at the air around them, shifting and dancing to a rhythm only they could hear. In the center of it was Ragyo, her face split in a horrible grin as a demonic aura pulsed into the child. Her arms stretched towards the circle, her hands weaving in and out in time with the runes as she concentrated on the spell.

    “Ryuko!” Satskui cried, immediately regretting it.

        Further back, Satsuki could see her father, the once confident and renowned figure she remembered now brought to his hands and knees before the sorceress’s twisted display. Their eyes meet from across the ring and he gestured wildly at her.

    “Get out of here!” He shouted, his voice desperate as he tried to get back on his feet. “Satsuki! Run!”

    Ragyo tore her attention away to look at Satsuki, the young girl rooted to the spot amidst the madness around her.  

    “This is it!” She moaned at her, sweat dripping from her face and splattering to the floor. “We’re so close to the end, so close to success!”

    The spell appeared to be reaching its apex, the cries of her sister and whatever was inside that spell growing louder and louder together until finally, just as it had started, the spell disappeared, the only evidence that it had ever happened being the summoning circle and Ryuko’s lifeless form in the middle of it.

    Ragyo collapsed, the spell having cost most of her energy, the robes that gave her her title billowing from under her like a dead flower on the ground.

    Everyone turned to the circle, scrutinizing the figure inside for any sign of life.

    They waited.

    And waited.

    Tears streamed down Satsuki’s face as she ran blindly towards her younger sister, hugging her limp body close to her chest.

    Her father couldn’t bring himself to speak, his head bowed as he stared into his hands, as if he could see the blood they had helped spill.

    A heavy silence filled the air, lasting only for a moment before Ragyo broke it with a scoff.

    “I knew it was useless to assume such a young form could absorb that much magical energy at once.” She muttered, her heels clicking against the floor as she made her way to the exit, saying one final statement that turned Satsuki’s blood to ice.

    “Perhaps the older once could handle the experiment, doctor.”

    And silence, once more, congealed around them.

    Soroi moved wordlessly to his master’s side, helping the man back to his feet as he looked neutrally at the equipment around them.

      “I didn’t know your experiments had evolved to such a caliber, Soichiro.” He said quietly, looking at the summons circle as if it could swallow Satsuki at any moment.

    The doctor laughed emotionlessly, “You can thank Ragyo for that.” He said, “She was the one who had proposed all of this to me. She made it all sound so easy, so tantalizing.” Soichiro paused, dusting at his jacket absentmindedly before going on. “Of course, that was before I realized she’d twisted her words, If I had to give her one thing, she certainly has a way of wording certain things. She never mentioned anything of that…caliber, as you put it, Soroi. You know I would never do anything to put any of you in danger. At least, I hope you still do.” He added, almost to himself.

    Suddenly they both heard a shriek from the direction of the circle, both men turning quickly to find Satsuki thrown against the floor, her eyes fixated on the great flames that danced out of her sister’s body.

    “R-Ryuko?” Satsuki stammered. Watching breathlessly as the eyes of the sister she’d presumed dead opened to the fire pouring out of her own body. The young child didn’t seem disturbed by the flames, in fact, they seemed to comfort her. A strand of flame reached out tentatively to her, and she grasped at it. Gurgling happily as the fire danced for her, not a single burn on her or her clothes.

    And then, in the center of the mass, a single eye opened. It’s blood-red, pupil first looking to Ryuko before turning to gaze around at the room surrounding it.

    _Greetings._ It said, its voice resonating deeply within the minds of its observers.

    _My name is Senketsu._


End file.
